Wheel of Lyoko
by Virtual Dragon of Oban
Summary: It's Wheel of Fourtune, Code Lyoko style! I suck at summaries. I just updated it so it's easier to read! Yay! Also, you can actually understand it. It's now T because of mild language.


**Update: I made this a year ago, when I was new I edited the whole thing so it was better and easier to read; although I honestly have no idea why I would keep this piece of junk up.**

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, the best show in the world, and I don't own Wheel of Fortune.

---

Wheel Of Lyoko

---

Audience: Wheel! Of! Fortune!

MC: Hello, and welcome to Wheel of Fortune! I am Ned, and I will be your host for today's show. Now, let's meet our contestants! Xana?

Xana: At the blue buzzer, we have Yumi Ishiyama, who wears her hair so short that she almost looks like a boy. At the red is Ulrich Stern, who would give up Yumi any day for Sissi.

Yumi: punches Ulrich in the face

Xana: And at the yellow, we have Odd Della Robbia, the only kid in Kadic-and probably the world- who actually spends more money on hair gel than going to the barbershop.

Odd: pumps fists into the air Oh yeah, it's all me!

Ned: Here comes our Game Board lady, the lovely Aelita Lyoko!

Audience (esp. Jeremy): cheers and claps

Ned: Now, for our first $1,000 Toss-Up. $1,000, people!

Ulrich: Cool!

Odd: still pumping fists into the air, applies more hair gel to his hair

Ned: The category is: Lyoko Regions.

Yumi: Well, this should be easy.

Ned: Don't be so sure, because this round has an extra round.

Odd: What the hell does that mean?

Ned: Well, it means that if you solve the puzzle, you have a chance to guess whatever "it" is by the puzzle's clues. If you guess correctly, then you win a prize!

Ulrich: Double cool!

Toss-Up Board:

Ned: Ulrich, you're first.

Ulrich: spins wheel

Ned: $450.

Ulrich: I'll go with an S.

Ned: And there's two S's!

Ulrich's money: $900

Ulrich: spins wheel

Ned: $200.

Ulrich: An R.

Ned: One R.

Ulrich's money: $1100

Ulrich: I'd like to buy an E.

Ned: There are three E's.

Ulrich's money: $950

Ulrich: spins wheel

Ned: Oh, sorry, you landed on a bankrupt. Yumi?

Yumi: spins wheel, lands on $500 A t.

Ned: And there are two T's.

Toss-up board: S e t trees.

Yumi: I'd like to buy an O.

Ned: And there are two O's!

Toss-up Board: S o e t o trees.

Yumi's Money: $900

Yumi: spins wheel, lands on $500 again An N.

Ned: There are two N's! There must be two of everything on that board!

Toss- Up Board: Sno e t no trees.

Ned: Spin or pass?

Yumi: I'd like to pass.

**(A/N: This is where the original stopped. Now here's the second chapter.)**

Hey, sorry I haven't updated, but I'm always trapped in the labyrinths of school. You know the works, too much homework and not nearly enough recess, esp. in 5th Grade. Now, Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, and peanut butter to all that reviewed!

Odd: spins wheel

Ned: Hey, what the-? Well, you're really lucky, Odd, because you just landed on the Jackpot!

Odd: Yeah!

Ned: Now, solve the puzzle and you get $4,560 dollars!

Odd: Okay, I'll solve. Hmmmmm. No trees And what's "Sno" supposed to mean, "snow"?! Hey, wait a minute-trees don't grow in snow! A snowy place with no trees!

Toss-Up Board: A snowy place with no trees.

Ned: Yes! You won the Jackpot! Now, solve the puzzle thing and you win a prize! You have ten seconds.

Odd: Hey, I know! It's the Polar Region!

Ulrich: I didn't know Odd was that smart.

Yumi: Me neither.

Ulrich: Who are you, and what have you done with Odd!

Odd: It's me, Ulrich-I just watch Wheel of Fortune more than you.

Ned: Well, Odd, you just won $4,560 and a trip of five to the U.S.!

Odd: Hey guys, wanna come the U.S. with me?

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita: YEAH!

Ned: Time for the mystery round! The category is: Lyokan Monsters.

Toss-Up Board: & .

Ned: Ulrich, you're in last place, so you go first.

Ulrich: I'm in first so I go to a place last?

Odd: JUST SPIN THE DAMN WHEEL!

Ulrich: Okay, okay, don't get all worked up, Odd. spins wheel I'll take a T.

Toss-Up board: & t .

Ned: you landed on a mystery panel! Now, you can either pick it up and see if you got a bankrupt or a overboard, or you can just take your $500 and not risk your money.

Ulrich: I'll pick it up. picks up panel, shows it to the Audience

Ned: Ulrich, You just won an Overboard!

Audience: cheers and hollers

Ned: Ulrich, spin or pass?

Ulrich: I'll pass.

Ned: Yumi, you're up.

Yumi: spins wheel I'll take a k.

Ned: You landed on $1,000, and there are three K's!

Toss-up Board: K & K k t .

Yumi: spins wheel I'll take a B.

Ned: This time you landed on $300 and there are two B's.

Toss-Up Board: K bb & K k t .

Yumi: I'd like to buy a vowel, an A.

Ned: And there are three A's.

Toss-Up Board: K abb & Ka k at .

Yumi: spins wheel An r.

Ned: $200 and two R's.

Toss-Up board: Krabb & Ka kr at.

Yumi: spins wheel I'll take an s.

Ned: $200 again, two S's.

Toss-Up board: Krabbs & Kakr ats.

Yumi: I'd like to solve the puzzle, Krabbs and Kankrelats.

Ned: You won!

Ding, Ding!

Ned: And that means we are out of time. Let's see what our contestants won!

Ulrich's stuff: $3,350 and an Overboard.

Yumi's stuff: $4,150.

Odd's stuff: $4,560 and a trip for five in the U.S.

Ned: Odd, you have the most money, so you will spin the wheel. points to smaller wheel

Odd: spins wheel and takes out card

Ned: Now step over here. walks Odd to place to stand

Aelita: uncovers the last puzzle

Ned to Aelita: Put the letters R, S, T, L, N, and E on the board.

Board: r.

Odd: I'll take H, K, J and A.

Board: Ka Jr. H h.

Me: You have ten seconds.

Odd: Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Katie Jr. Hugh, Kasey Jr. Hunh, Kadic Jr. High...

Me: That's right! Kadic Jr. High! You won! opens card You won a self driving car that responds to voice commands! Program it to respond only to your voice!

Odd: YEAH! **gets into car, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita get in, Odd drives off**.

Ulrich: Wait! We're too young to driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee!

---

Well, That's that. I hope y'all liked it. Reese's to everyone!

-Virtual Dragon of Lyoko

**(That used to be my penname)**


End file.
